Funny Love Pain!
by PoyoKirby
Summary: After Garu hurts Pucca on accident she hates him and Garu is finally free from Puccas love trap! But will the guilt of him hurting her affect him? Will he even want her annoying attention back? First Pucca fanfic plz r&r !
1. Garu snaps

**i dONT own Pucca I guess i should say that... **

By: Danie

Garu the silent ninja was walking around sooga village with his good buddy, Abyo.

He did a ninja kick. "Hiya!! And ripped his shirt off.

"Hey Garu I've never seen you do that! Only _real _ninjas do that!" He said.

Garu grunted and rolled his eyes in annoyance.

(Pu-pu-pu-pu-pu-pu-pu-pu-pu-pucca funny love pu-pu-)

Pucca the lovely little girl zoomd in front of Garu and ripped his shirt off.

She blushed. "Ohoooooooooo!" And she began drowning him with kisses.

"bleh! AGH!" Garu moaned as he got unwanted attention.

She giggled and ran off.

His face turned red and he wiped his mouth off.

"Blech!"

"Pucca sure does love you Garu!" Abyo nudged Garu.

He grunted again.

(The Next Day) (got the tree part from a Pucca Musica)

The Sun was shining as Garu kicked his leg in the air 5 times to practice his ninjtsu.

"Hiya!" He yelled as he chopped a tree in half.

He then heard that dreaded sound.

(Pucca giggles)

GASP!

He jumed on the top of a tree. For a couple of minutes everything was nice and calm.

He sighed in relief. Then the tree began shaking. He began flopping everywhere as the tree shook uncontrolably.

He looked down and saw Pucca looking up at him.

He jupmed from tree tree to tree and landed on the ground.

And Pucca smiled at him and ran to him.

He tried to avoid her but it was hopeless.

He eventually caught himself flat on the grond face to face with Pucca.

She giggled and began kissing him on the lips.

They both flipped up and Garu wiped off his lips again.

She smiled at him. "Ohooooo!"

As she got closer Garus blood began boiling and finally Pucca was just too close.

Then out of no where Garu Snaps and screams slaps Pucca across the face and pushes her to the ground.

He pants in relief unknowing of what he just did untill he hears a sad whining.

He turned around and saw Pucca on the ground with a bruised face and tears rolling down her cheeks.

Garu gasped when he realized what he did. He leaned over to her to try and help her up.

She looked up at him with sad eyes and got up pushed him and ran away crying.

Garu looked at her confused. She zoomed away screaming painfully.

He then realized...what he did was horrible. But then...

_Pucca hates me now...YES!!!!! No more her chasing me and kissing me and me having to dodge her all the time! _

Completly unaware of the unhonorable thing he did he skipped away happily free from Pucca once and for all!!

I WILL UPDATE SOON PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS!


	2. NO HONOR!

Chapter Two

For the first time Garu felt like he could walk around Sooga villiage for the first timw without worrying about being followed with those annoying giggles.

He had a cocky looking smile and strutted while he walked.

"Hey Garu!" Ching walked up to hm.

"Do you know whats wrong with Pucca? Shes really sad and she wont tell me whats wrong?"

Garu eyes widened. He remembered the horrible thing he did.

He shrugged. He tried to run away but Ching grabbed him.

"You havent seen her have you?"

"Uh-uh" He said one of his few words as he shook his head no.

He become nervous now and he hopped away.

_Now i just need to stay away from the whole Villiage... _

Pucca sat in her room crying and scribbling on Garus picture.

Uncle Dumpling Ho and Lingiuni peeked through the door.

"Is what I'm seeing true?" Dumpling said. "Pucca is not out chasing Garu but crossing him out on the paper!"

"You want I to see whats wrong?" Lingiuni said.

"No you know she wont talk. We have to talk-...or associate with Garu to see if he has anything to do with this."

The three uncles nodded and left.

Garu sat in his house trying to avoid everyone. It was quiet and dark and he thought he was all alone.

Then he heard a high pitched noise.

He shot up with fear. He thought for sure Pucca would never talk to him again.

Then out of the shadows Mio his cat jumped on Garu.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed and then fainted.

(Garu's dream)

* * *

Garu stood in front of Sooga villiage about to recieve a great honor being declared a ninja.

Master Soo held a black belt with a dragon.

"I now decree that this honorable boy, Garu be declared an official Sooga Ninja! He is the most honorable ninja in all the land!"

He looked at everybody and smiled. Abyo ripped off his shirt in exitement. Pucca no where in sight.

He smiled big as Master Soo prepared to veil him with the belt.

Then Dada ran up to Master Soo.

"Huh?" Master Soo said as Dada whispered something to him.

Garu looked behind him and saw Pucca peek her face through the curtain.

He gasped as Pucca did and she hid.

Master Soo listented to Dadas message.

"Really? Oh my! Well thank you Dada,"

He brought the belt closer to himself.

"It seems thiers been a misunderstanding...Garu is not honorable at all. He hit a girl and thier is nothing honorable about that!"

Everyone in the audience gasped.

Abyo got the pieces of his shirt and covered himself. (lol funny imagining that...)

"Garu is not honorable and is especially not a ninja!" Everyone booed at Garu.

His face turned red in embarassment and he backed away from things being thrown at him.

" NO HONOR! NO HONOR! NO HONOR!" Everyone chanted at him.

Then Garu felt someone push him down. He looked up and Pucca was on top of him.

He expected a bunch of kisses but then Pucca began slapping him across the face.

Everyone cheered for Pucca and booed at Garu.

His ears were running with the "Boos" and laughter directed to him.

He begain screaming.

* * *

He shot up from the floor. He looked up at the clock.

ITS BEEN 3 HOURS!

He then zoomed out of his house. He knew what he had to do.

(ONE more chapter after this)


	3. BLECH!

Final Chapter ::3

Garu full of shame and dishonor ran around Sooga Villiage trying to find Pucca. He knew he had to apologize and make amends or else he would feel guilty for the rest if his life.

He ran to Abyo and tugged on his shirt.

"What is it Garu?" he said.

"Garu make his pigtails into little buns and made a smoochy face.

Abyo's face turned red

"Woah woah woah, Garu! I thought we were friends?"

Garu grunted. He pointed to himself and made him look afraid, then looked like Pucca again.

"Oh..sorry Garu I have'nt seen Pucca all day.

"GRRR!" He turned around and the 3 noodle chefs were there.

"So Garu what did you do to Pucca to make her hate you?"

Garu gasped.

"You better fess up or we'll fess it out for you."

Garu screamed and ran away.

The three chefs chased him.

He ran untill he found a trash can to hide behind.

He panted in relief. He heard something.

He looked around and saw something behind another trashcan.

He saw that it was Pucca crying. He quietly scooted over to her.

She sniffled and looked at him.

He smiled innocently at him.

She pouted and scooted a little from him.

He tried to move closer but she ran away.

"Grrrrrrrrr," He chased her.

For the first time ever everyone was seeing opposite. Garu running after Pucca.

"What is going on in this world?" Santa said.

Garu did a flip and landed smack in front of Pucca she bumped into him, realized she couldnt run from him she just turned her back on him and sobbed.

Garu sighed. He was so glad he wasnt showered in Pucca's annoying attention but the guilt of hurting her was to much for him. He had to know there was no hard feelings.

He grabbed her shoulders and swered her around to face him.

She looked up at him frightened. He got close to her face. He tried to give her a sincere look that said,

"I'm Sorry."

She looked away with a red face and pouted and crossed her arms.

He got a piece of paper from his pocket,

(You never know when you'l need it.)

He wrote down,

"IM SORRY" and gave it to her.

When he handed it to her she crumpeled it up without even glancing at it.

He sighed and tried to look at her one more time.

They both saw nothing in each others eyes.

Garu knew he could do nothing. He walked away slouching.

As he walked he could see Pucca out of the corner of his eye just looking at him like she expected something.

He turned around. 50 feet betwen them they moved closer and closer.

Garu then realized what he was supposed to do.

His face turned green and he thought of how gross it would be but he knew it would work.

He walked up to her and when he just got close enough he closed his eyes and kissed Pucca on the lips.

He stayed like that for who knows how long.

Pucca felt like she was in Heaven. Both thier faces were red.

Garu then hopped away from her.

She looked at him like she never has before.

He looked at her and then he knew it was time.

He turned around and began running.

And as predicte Pucca was right behind him with hearts flowing in the sky.

He hopped off of buildings and Pucca destroyed everything in her path.

Finally she got close enough to jump on him and cuddle him so hard his head almost popped off.

Everyone saw Pucca squeezing and hugging Garu.

"Aw," Uncle Dumpling started. "Looks like everything is back in order."

Everyone awed at Pucca and Garus funny love.

Except Garu.

But now he felt like he had his honor again.

Just not his dignity.

**THE END!**


End file.
